Saudade
Saudade is the signature Hekau of the Intimallki. Inti, the Lord Sun, is the supreme god and ancestor of the Inca. His magic is that of the wind, sky and the sacred names of things. The rites of Saudade invoke potent aspects of spirit, worship and sacrifice, as well as an underlying longing for renewal, regrowth and rebirth. Powers First-dot powers * Chase Powder - A preparation of cornmeal and powdered human bones that can throw off pursuit. * Coyllur Riti (Star of the Snow) - The Mummy gains a boon from the god of a mountain * Crop the Mane - An offering of animal or human hair earns the Mummy some Lifeforce * Curse of the False Eunuch - The target cannot succeed on any pleasant or helpful action * Gallows of the Sun - The Mummy creates a shrine to the sun or moon, which doubles their Lifeforce pool on solstices and equinoxes. * Garland of Sacrifice - By decorating a sacrifice with garlands of flowers, the Mummy decreases the difficulty of another ritual. * Gourd of the Capacocha - Blood can be preserved for ritual purposes. * Slingshots of the Moon's Feast - A group of mummies can heal the sick by shooting at spirits. * Strength of the Ayno - The Mummy boosts his leadership, intimidation or sexual abilities. * Unsight - The mummy and anyone touching her can see in the dark. Second-dot powers * Eggs of Cursing - The Mummy can force a target to say a specific sentence. * Follow the Hoofbeats - The Intimallki can identify whether someone is descended from a conquistador. * Litter of the Sun - People riding in an enchanted vehicle boost their Attributes, Abilities and Advantages. * Pusanga (Litany of Love) - The target shows romantic interest in the caster. * Snare the Name - The target is cursed by an enchanted snare. * Tellbread - The Mummy can become aware of disloyalty among her followers. * Throw the Power - The mummy may "throw" a power to an enemy or a friend. Three-dot powers * Chicha of the Mighty Ones - The Mummy creates ale that will increase the drinker's Attributes. * Icaros (Great Blessing) - The target gains a dice pool to resist a specific problem. * Lesser Curse - The Mummy can cause misfortune for the target. * Rite of the Sacred Marriage - The Mummy can increase the yield of a crop through ritual sex. * Rite of the Table - The Mummy summons an ancient spirit. * Sucking the Chonta - The Mummy removes an evil spirit from the target. * Vessels of Knowing - The Mummy performs divination on the lungs of a sacrificed animal or human. Four-dot powers * Change of the Guard - The Mummy relocates a soul. * Drink of the Moche - The Mummy increases one Attribute or Ability by drinking a captive's blood. * Ghost Pot - The Mummy summons and interrogates ghosts. * Greater Curse - As Lesser Curse, but the affects those around the target as well. * Walking the Light - The Mummy can treat any light source as if it were sunlight. * Ward of Sky-Metal - The target is temporarily immune to steel weapons. Five-dot powers * Apu (Mighty One) - The Mummy creates a second head for herself. * Command the Lord's Fire - The Mummy can channel the power of Lord Inti. * Qaya (Great Summoning) - The Mummy can summon another illi back from the Land of the Dead. References * The Mummy Player's Guide Category:Mummy: The Resurrection glossary